


Dinner Date (podfic)

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude





	Dinner Date (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dinner Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42785) by [exeterlinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exeterlinden/pseuds/exeterlinden). 



Download at: https://www.box.com/s/vlkuqt5isn7ftd50sc8r


End file.
